The present invention relates to the solid-state electrolytic battery composed of activated solid-state anode material, solid-state electrolytic material, and activated solid-state cathode material.
As a result of the recent development of semiconductive element processing technology and associated application technology, a variety of electronic apparatuses have helped to gradually decrease power consumption. At the same time, reflecting the tendency towards decreased power consumption, there is a growing demand to realize still smaller and thinner battery configurations for use in modern electronic apparatuses. There is also a strong demand to increase battery reliability. Solid-state electrolytic batteries show promise of satisfying these requirements. Basically, the solid-state electrolytic battery uses solid-state electrolyte containing ionized conductive material. Thus, electrolyte never leaks from the battery. Even highly-automated semiconductive element processing technology can also be applied. This is a great advantage in realizing the mass production of solid-state electrolytic batteries. In fact, solid-state electrolytic batteries incorporating either an ionized silver conductive element, an ionized copper conductive element, or an ionized lithium conductive element have already been developed. Of these, the batteries using either an ionized silver conductive element or an ionized copper conductive element offer relatively strong ionic conductivity in the solid-state electrolyte. Thus, a large amount of current can be discharged. Conversely, solid-state electrolytic batteries using an ionized lithium conductive element contain high-density energy and output a high voltage. Nevertheless, since the solid-state electrolyte available for the ionized lithium conductive element is not sufficiently conductive, such batteries cannot discharge a large amount of current. In addition, since lithium itself absorbs a large amount of moisture, an extremely skilled technique is required to properly seal such batteries. This involves a complex production process while the battery itself requires a large volume as well. These disadvantages ultimately make it difficult to realize a smaller, thinner design which should be one of the advantageous features of solid-state electrolytic batteries. Solid-state electrolytic batteries containing either ionized silver, ionized copper, or ionized lithium electrolyte cause the conductive materials to precipitate themselves in branches as the charge is reduced. This adversely affects the service life and constricts durable discharge. As a result, such obviously defective solid-state electrolytic batteries have not yet been marketed.